Danny's Scavenger Hunt
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.


**Hello all. Who-Am-I-Nobody-Nose has allowed me to adopt his/her story Scavenger Hunt. Now instead of being in Valerie's POV, this will be third person POV. Like a narrator telling a story. This will have my own twist. Also, for the readers of Danny Phantom truth or dare, NoOneShouldBullyMe has an account on a website called Quotev under the name Sarah Patterson.**

 _ **Summary: Valerie was walking in the park when she sees Danny Phantom leaving a piece of paper on the nearby picnic table before flying off. Valerie picks up the piece of paper only to see it's a letter addressed to her as part of a set of clues for Danny to reveal his secret to her without her shooting at him. Valerie gets hooked like reading a good book that is left with a cliffhanger before the sequel and strives to figure out the puzzle that Danny leaves for her. Danny/Valerie. No PP. Box Ghost bashing.**_

 **Box Ghost: HEY! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!**

 **Scheffelman: No one cares since you're pathetic. The only episode that you're shown in where you're not pathetic is "Boxed Up Fury" where you stole Pandora's Box. Now shut up and let my Danny Muse take over. *Mumbles.* How in the nine rings of hell did I create a Box Ghost Muse? I mean a Vlad, Dan, Dani, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, or Maddie Muse would have been better.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

 _Letters/notes._

"SHOUTING!"

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the idea for Scavenger Hunt. They belong to Butch Hartman and Who-Am-I-Nobody-Nose respectfully. You won't see this again and also, if you are reading this Who-Am-I-Nobody-Nose please update Facebook with the Phantoms and Random Ghosts Appear at School.**_

Valerie Grey, aka the Red Huntress, was taking a relaxing walk in Amity Park's park when her ghost radar started beeping like crazy. She looks around only to see Phantom at a nearby table used for picnics. Before she can do anything, Phantom flies off. She was curious as to what Phantom was doing so she walks up to the table. She finds a letter there with her name on it.

 _Dear Valerie,_

 _I've been meaning to tell you something and the only way I can without you blasting me is to leave you a series of notes and letters as a little way to help build suspense. These notes will also have some facts about me like what my favorite color is to what my hobbies are to how I died. I hope you have fun looking for the rest of the notes. The next note is in the knot of a tree with a heart carved into it by a ghost by the name of Kitty when she was here with me when she was trying to make her boyfriend jealous._

 _DP_

Valerie read. She looks for the tree mentioned and finds a knot with a piece of paper sticking out near the middle. She activates her suit's hover-board to float up enough to get the paper.

 _Dear Valerie,_

 _I'm glad you decided to read these. For starters my favorite color is blue, my hobbies are watching the stars, and I died via electrocution. The next clue will be on the roof of the box factory underneath a binder to hold all the notes in. Box Ghost might be in the area so don't be surprised if he attacks you. Just give him a good shot between the legs and capture him. The more you read these notes the more confused you may get since I made them to be like a puzzle for you to figure out. Have fun!_

 _DP_

Valerie read before shaking her head. _'Phantom's right. This is like a puzzle that is starting to confuse me.'_ Valerie thinks to herself. She heads to the box factory only to find it normal. She even had her ghost radar on just in case. Upon reaching the factory, she heads someplace out of sight and activates her suit before using the hover-board to reach the roof. She finds the binder easy enough with a piece of paper underneath it. Valerie picks up the binder and the new note. She puts the other two in the binder before turning to the new note.

 _Dear Valerie,_

 _I bet you're wondering why I'm doing this, my friends and I decided it was finally time to loop you into Team Phantom as we call ourselves. I was originally going to tell you before Cujo attacked, which I'm sorry for but he only wanted his squeaky toy from when he was alive, but it wasn't safe with swearing vengeance on me for that. I used to live here before I died which is why I have an obsession to protect the people of the town. Every ghost has an obsession. Skulker's obsession is hunter which leads me to believe that he was a hunter in life._

 _Anyways, the next clue is in your locker at Casper High. You will soon find out how I know which locker is yours. I only died a few months ago just to give you that tidbit of info._

 _DP_

Valerie reads and sighs. She heads to the high school in Amity. It's a Friday afternoon and the doors are open because of a hometown football game. She heads to her locker and pulls out the paper while mumbling about homework for people to hear if they see her.

 _Dear Valerie,_

 _This is the last note for you to find. I'm guessing you've been thinking about it by now. Meet me where you found the first note anytime between 5:00-8:00 PM if you think you've figured it out. Extra hint/clue and possible favor: I am NOT an A-Lister and tell Paulina I will NOT date her. All she likes me for is my hero-status. Come as yourself and I will too._

 _Danny P_

Valerie reads before leaving the school for the park. She arrives at around 5:15 pm and sees Danny Fenton sitting at the table. "Sorry Danny but I was waiting for someone else." Valerie says apologetically. Danny turns away as he hands Valerie a note.

 _Dear Valerie,_

 _I AM who you're waiting for. Danny Fenton, is Danny Phantom. Sorry about all the notes though. I thought it was funny. :D_

 _Danny Fenton/Phantom_

Danny transforms to confirm after Valerie gasps. "So do you accept me for who I am?" Danny asks a bit anxiously, as Valerie nodded and burst into tears, hugging him. Valerie knows who Danny is and Danny knows who Valerie is. "How did you find out about me though Danny?" Valerie asks. "When you first started out and found me and Sam in a fake-out make-out you said, "Oh gross, loser love. I always knew you two losers would end up together." After that it was clear who you were." Danny says.

 **Hope you like. R &R people. Again Who-Am-I-Nobody-Nose please update Facebook with the Phantoms and Random Ghosts Appear at School!**


End file.
